What happened next?
by Forbezie
Summary: Follow up story of what happens to Alwin and Sammy. It is continued from 'Lily'
1. Chapter 1

Lily walked in with Sammy in her arms. She handed him to Julia who then redid the bandages. William walked in and took Sammy in his arms once Julia had finished. "What's going to happen to him and Alwin?" Julia asked. William sighed and looked at the 2 boys. "Well Darcy's on the run and Enid is in prison, Inspector Brackenried make sure of that." Julia sighed looked at Alwin.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked Alwin. Alwin looked at Sammy and took him of William. "I know I'm only his half-brother but I would very much like to stay with him, no matter what he is my brother and I have a job to look after him now." Alwin said. Julia and William agreed but they needed Sammy to stay with them for a while to make sure that he is looked after correctly till he was better.

Later on William and Julia were alone, Alwin had gone out with Sammy and Lily was upstairs. Julia turned to William and said. "William how old is Alwin now?" William looked up and thought about it a second. "About 19 I believe he would be now Julia. Why?" He asked. "19! That's abit young to be looking after Sammy. He won't go to an orphanage will he?" Julia asked William. William looked at the window and said "Not if I have anything to do with it, I would hate having to grow up in one of those." William said. "So where will they go William?" She replied. William turned back to Julia and said. "They can stay here for as long as they need as long as you're okay with it. Given the circumstances and all?" William said. Julia nodded and said in a calm voice. "I'm not letting Sammy grow up in one of those places. Not after all that's already happened to him." Just after Julia finished talking Alwin walked in with Sammy. "Alwin, where are you going to go once Sammy is all sorted and healthy again? Julia asked. Alwin turned and said. "I'm not sure yet. Why?" William looked at Julia and nodded. "Because we were just talking and we would like you to stay with us because we don't want you to end up in any more pain." A smile grew on Alwin's face and he said. "Well I would love to but are you sure with what happened and all?" William and Julia simply nodded and he said. "Well sure that would be wonderful. Thank you and you know you don't have to." Julia and William looked surprised but William said. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have found Lily. So there is no need to thank us."

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're kidding me! I have anything to thank you for! If it wasn't for you me and Sammy would still be stuck." Alwin sighed. "I remember when I was little and mum actually did anything for me, but not anymore. Now it was all about revenge..." William stood up and walked over to Alwin and stood Sammy. "I'll put him to bed then we will talk further." He said taking Sammy. Alwin nodded. About 10 minutes later William walked back in Julia smiled at him and said. "Where were we? Ah yes Alwin you were talking. Yes?" Alwin nodded and continued. "Yes all her and Darcy ever spoke about was revenge. It was like she forgot all about me and Sammy. I mean mother and Darcy do love each other but their desire for revenge over came that."

"What made them want revenge so much? It was over 13 years." William asked and Alwin replied. "Yes long time but they were together 3 years before they realised who you both were and who each other was talking about." At that point both Julia and William looked at each other shocked and they turned to Alwin and they both said. "They spoke about us?"

Alwin nodded and said. "Mother spoke more about you detective than what Darcy did. She said how she had made the decision for my benefit but I didn't believe her." William stood up and went to the window. He turned to Alwin and asked. "Why take Lily? Did you know?"

Alwin nodded and replied. "Isn't it simple? She was a sign of your happiness they didn't like it so they tried to put a stop to it. That's why Darcy wanted the files, but he got a bit mixed but with the station houses. I thought I had best tell you so I did. I pretended I didn't know him because I didn't want him to find out I had told you." William nodded and said. "You did the right thing, thank you. But one more question. Why did he run?" Alwin shook his head and said. "My guess would be he didn't want to take the consequences for his actions, but sorry detective I don't know." William nodded and said. Thank you but please, don't call me detective." Alwin nodded.

At that moment Lily walked in with Sammy. "Mum I don't think Sammy is very well he has a high temperature." Lily said worried.

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily, he's fine he just has a temperature. I'll get him some medicine he should be fine." Julia assured Lily. William took Sammy off Lily and looked at Julia he said to her. "You get the medicine I'll take him to bed." Julia nodded and walked into the kitchen.

About 20 minutes later Lily ran upstairs to Alwin's room, she knocked then entered. He was reading a book he looked up and smiled. Lily sat on the end of his bed and asked. "Alwin what are you reading?" Alwin turned over the book so she could look. "Alwin it looks old I can't read it." Alwin smiled and said. "It is an old book a very dear friend of mine gave it to me. I was 8 I believe." Just after Alwin finished talking William walked in. He was shocked to see the book. "Alwin do you really still have that book?" He asked, Alwin smiled and nodded. "I gave you that when you were just 8 years old!" Alwin nodded. "So he was your dear friend you were talking about!" Lily said laughing. Alwin nodded. Julia walked in with Sammy, she was smiling. "He all better now, Lily please take him to his room." Lily nodded as she took Sammy off her mother. Julia smiled at William and Alwin. They smiled back. "Do you know what was wrong with him?" William asked. Julia nodded and said. "Just a high temperature, I gave him some medicine he's fine now." Julia looked at the old book and said. "How old is that book? I recognise it for somewhere..." Alwin looked at William and said. "Yes William gave me it when I was 8. I believe he had it when he was a kid." William nodded. "It was my favourite book when I was a kid." William answered.

Later that night, there was a knock at the door William looked at the time. He shook his head and answered the door. It was George. William looked at him shocked. "Yes George?" He asked. George looked at him and said. "You and Doctor Ogden are needed." William nodded and went to get Julia. They asked Alwin to look after Lily and went down to the station. "What do you think they need us for William..?" Julia whispered. "I'm not sure but it must be urgent..."

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapters short I'll make it up in the next one!**

George refused to tell them what was going on, he said. "The Inspector told me not to tell you. He just said it's urgent."William rolled his eye and asked. "Okay were not allowed to know but do you know what's it's about?" George shook his head, Julia, William and George entered the station house. The Inspector called the two into his office. "There's been a death but were not sure if it's murder or suicide, Doctor could you find out please?" Julia nodded and headed to the morgue. "Not yet. We have talk about it first." Julia and William stared at the Inspector. "Okay I know what it looks like but I'm not mad well I hope not. I don't want to walk in there and have the shock of your life when you see who's on the slab..." Julia looked shocked and asked. "Well who is it..? If you don't want us to have the shock of our lives then tell us..."  
The inspector looked confused and answered. "Well it's not that simple. I know that for a fact you aren't going to very motivated with this case and that's fine because of what he did and all..." He trailed off and William questioned him. "Inspector who is it?" The Inspector looked at the floor and said. "It's Darcy. He's the one that's in the morgue."  
"Is he... Dead?" William asked. The Inspector nodded. Julia and William both put a hand to their mouths in shock. "How?" Julia asked. "That's the thing... We're not sure whether it is murder or suicide. Please Doctor go find out." Julia nodded and left the room.

A few hours later Julia was done with the post-mortem. "William. I have the results." William turned and said. "How did he die?" Julia looked at him and said. "It was murder... Who would do that... Look in to it please, I thought he only did bad to us no-one else..." William nodded and said. "I'll look into it."

**TBC...**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

In the house- It had been a few days, Julia and William had seen very little of each other because of the case. Lily and Alwin had been spending a lot of time together. Sammy was better but Alwin couldn't help feeling sorry for him because he knows what it's like to lose his father. Lily and Alwin had become like brother and sister other time Alwin has been there because Alwin saved Lily and Lily can't stop thanking him so they bonded. Sammy had become close to Julia where she was looking after him, and William was close to both the boys. William had always remembered Alwin for a little boy who was 8 years old and now he is 19. William was pleased he kept the book. Alwin had said to him that he read to Sammy through some of the hard times they had with Darcy and Enid.

In the station- It was late William thought he should go home it had been about 4 days since he had been able to spend quality time with Julia, Lily and the boys. He went into the Inspectors office and said. "Is it alright if I leave now, Sir? I really would like to see my family tonight properly." The inspector nodded and said. "Sure thing Murdoch. Thank you for letting me know." William nodded and left.

He got home at 5.30. Julia smiled she was happy to see him. She asked. "How is it going?" William smiled at her and said. "We have a suspect. It's a man in his 40's. Darcy upset him last year at a party. He had an argument about something that happened at a previous engagement." Julia nodded and said. "What was his name?" William said. "Trevor white, Know him?" Julia shook her head and said. "It's good to see you it seems like ages since we spend time together." William nodded and said. "I know and I'm sorry about that." Julia look shocked then smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault, you have him now then?" She asked. William nodded. "He's signing a confession with George now." Julia smiled at him. "We should go tell the boys." William nodded and said. "Yes we should." He took Julia's arm and pulled her into a hug. She looked up and smiled. "I missed you Julia." Julia smiled and kissed him. She said. "I missed you too. Now let's go tell them." William nodded and went into the next room with Julia to tell them.

**The end**.

**Please review**


End file.
